


Of Cold Moons and Shimmering Stars

by DreamAPrettyPicture



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Affectionate Will Cipher, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Alternate Universe - Reverse Pines, Character Death, Child! Mason, Child! Stanford, Child! Will, Cinnamon Roll Will Cipher, Cute nicknames from Stanford to Will, Dark! Reverse Dipper, Death Sentence, Drowning, Ending open to interpretation, Good Dreams, Implied Murder, M/M, Origin World, Sad Will Cipher, Strangling, Unrequited Love, Will protection squad is needed, World 178, blue roses, messed up timelines, this was meant to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAPrettyPicture/pseuds/DreamAPrettyPicture
Summary: And he loves him, for all he is. He loves the eyes like the sky, taunting him with freedom he’ll never have. Tan skin, a stark contrast to his own ghostly paleness. He loves that hair, the colour of a freshly baked cinnamon roll. And he loves the way he’s ripped apart by the same one who picks up the pieces every time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is really open to interpretation, depending on who you wish for Will to end up with. I have to admit, I'm partial to both WilFord and WillDip, I could not decide.  
> Anyway, prepare yourself for angst. Fluff will cameo eventually.

**The 1st World - The Origin**

Will Cipher is crying yet again, and the sound grates on Mason’s nerves. However, it is the dead of night, and he questions just why the demon would be crying at this time. After all, Mabel and Stanford were asleep, so it couldn’t possibly be either of them. Sighing to himself, he slips out of bed, pulling on his dressing gown before leaving the room. He walked through the frigid halls, eventually stopping outside the pale blue door, the muffled sobs inspiring worry - though, he would vehemently deny such an emotion, after all, what did he care for the pathetic creature from which the noises came?

He opened the door, lips twitching upwards in a hint of an amused smile. “Cipher.” He calls to the demon, humming to himself. Those pale blue eyes looked up, a haunting expression on the other’s face. “You woke me up.” His voice is not gentle, not comforting, and he only knows this because Cipher is cowering and crying harder. The human shook his head, not even bothering to hide how funny he finds the situation. A laugh is forced from his throat, he can no longer hold such a thing back.

Will only seems to shrink more and more into himself as Mason laughs, teary eyed with red streaks down his face. “I….” He stammered, only amusing his master more. “I’m sorry, Master Gleeful. I hadn’t meant to-” His words are cut off by the fingers around his throat, enclosing it completely. He is lifted from the ground, and he claws at those hands because he can’t breathe. Before long, the demon is laying on the floor. His neck bruised with hand marks, and those tear stains still on him.

“Pathetic.” Sneers Mason with the shake of his head. “You’re a demon, Cipher… Yet a human can almost kill you.” Later, when he feels the regret for this, he’ll tell himself that Will deserved it. That Will needs to be less pathetic. He’ll tell those lies to himself until he’s dead because it’s easier than admitting that he loves him instead. But he knows, oh he knows, that one day, that love will kill him - because he knows there is only so much William could take, however fun it was to push his limits.

* * *

 

_ “William” The voice is gentle, calming, and the man in question looks up at the being in front of him, tilting his head. He is silent, and his eyes filled with confusion. “William, you’re so wonderful.” And there are those lips on his own, just for a moment. He is held by the one he craves, by the only person he could ever desire - and he loves it, he loves it so much, but he hates that he loves it, and loves that he hates it. _

_ “Yes, Mason?” He hums as his hand is taken, returning such a gesture by wrapping his arm around his master. His eyes are half-open, and it is obvious he is dazed by how kind Mason can be. A small, yet still astoundingly beautiful, smile played on his lips. It wavers when the other moves away, though when Mason gestures outside, it is back at full force again. They were in their home, a field of blue roses around it. _

_ “It’s beautiful, isn’t it William?” Yes, it’s beautiful. So so beautiful. Yet there’s something wrong, and he just can’t place it. The roses are unnatural, and he just can’t remember their meaning, but his mind is simply trying to say something but he has no idea what… _

_ “Yes, Mason… I’ve never seen anything like it.” And then it comes to him, the hint of the meaning on the tip of his tongue, and he opens his mouth to speak, though nothing comes out. This action elicits a chuckle from Mason, and suddenly the meaning doesn’t matter because Mason is happy and that’s all that does matter. _

_ “Of course you haven’t, my dear.” And then, he realises why. It’s impossible, the meaning of the flowers, a symbol of the unnatural, unattainable. “After all… It’s just like you never see the reality of the situation at hand.” And the words burn deeper than any others, shaking him to the core. _

When Will wakes up, he cries more, he traces the bruises on his neck. And, for some reason, he craves the abuse more. Perhaps, the reason he loves it so, is because bruises are the closest thing to affection he’ll ever really get.

* * *

 

He is found out just days later, and Mason asks how Will could ever love him when he’s done so much harm. Will hushes him and hugs him tightly, murmuring endearments and words of affection into the other’s ear, hoping it was not a joke. And it was not, because tears of happiness left Mason’s eyes, and he’d never seen such emotion from the other before - even in the dreams.

And so, he tells him why he loves him. He mentions how he looks briefly, then delves deep into the bitter personality, the compassion beneath it. Every word is true, though he knows Mason will not return such words because he knows, somewhere in his heart, that Mason could never truly love him the same way. He let’s his master hold him and kiss him soon after, even returns them, yet the hollowness in his chest is too much.

And he loves him, for all he is. He loves the eyes like the sky, taunting him with freedom he’ll never have. Tan skin, a stark contrast to his own ghostly paleness. He loves that hair, the colour of a freshly baked cinnamon roll. And he loves the way he’s ripped apart before he wakes up.

And he loves the way those hands force him underwater until he can no longer breathe, and soon enough, until his heart is no longer beating.

But he doesn’t care, it was his only silly mistakes. He should’ve listened to his brother’s words, should’ve heeded his warnings.

* * *

 

_ “Never love a human.” _ He remembers Bill’s words as clear as day as he drifts through the mindscape, watching it crumble as his vessel dies - as his own soul is destroyed by the boy who had tricked him.  _ “Demons may not have morality, but we know when to stop. _ ” If he were awake, he would be crying, begging for the other to love him and to stop hurting him. _"_ _ Humans are such brutal creatures, Will, they take and they take, but they never give.” _ It’s sad, the wistful look on his face as he recalls such words. He wonders what it would be like if things had been different, if he’d been stronger.  _ “All they do is hurt things, and I don’t want them to hurt you.” _

* * *

 

He loves him. He loves his looks. He loves his personality. He craves the abuse - though he does not love it - because it is his. He knows that much. He can see it in Mason’s eyes as his own close for the last time, his spirit catching glimpses of the other as he leaves the body. Mason is crying, he is muttering something, but Will cannot hear it.

And the world disappears beneath his feet, and his eye closes one last time.  _ “I love you” _ still resting on his lips, despite all that Mason had done. And he wondered, he so desperately needed to know, if they worked out in another dimension, another timeline. He would never know, but he had to.

 

**End of Origin**

* * *

 

**178th World from Origin**

 

It turns out, as his soul transitions between dimensions, that he never does find happiness will Mason Gleeful, but instead, he finds it with Stanford. He finds it with gentle touches and manipulative words, chains that would glow and kisses stolen in the darkest places. He remembers the love with cinnamon rolls and hugs, with midnight cuddles and expensive dinners.

And, vaguely, he remembers a world that was nothing like this. “Will?” The calling off his name snaps him from his thoughts, and he looks up, smiling brightly as he takes Stanford’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “Yes?” He is meek as he speaks, not wanting to disturb the silence. The man does not say a word, simply places two gloved fingers under his chin and lifts his face more, leaning down to kiss him. The kiss is momentary, and he savours every second. “I love you, my little dream.” Will’s heart threatens to burst at such a confession, and he nods, murmuring the words in return.

The next day, Stanford Gleeful is found dead, and William Cipher is arrested on suspicion of murder. He is sentenced to death, not even tried fairly. He doesn’t mind it this time though, because he knows there’s someone waiting for him in the next life - whether it be Mason or Stanford. He’s still smiling, even when he’s dead and gone.

 

**End of World 178**

* * *

 

**Unknown World**

 

There is laughter, the child is nearly silent as he watches the others. However, a hand takes his, and he leans on the other, barely a year older than him. “I love you.” His does not speak the other’s name, and the 13 year old presses a kiss to his forehead. The 12 year old boy grins, toothily, blue eyes filled with amusement and happiness. “I love you too, William.” The older boy says, and means it this time. And Will is happy, because in this timeline, he is mortal, he is loved - and he would have it no other way.

* * *

 


End file.
